Carlton High
by Ms.BonitaWriter
Summary: *UDATED CHAPTER 3* R&R. Kouji and Izumi both attend Carlton High. Will romance happen if there are lots of impediments. Please read and review
1. Chapter One

Carlton High Ch.1: First day of School  
  
Main male characters: Takuya = 16 years old Kouji = 16 years old Kouichi = 16 years old J. P = 16 years old David = 16 years old Zack = 16 years old Stephen = 16 years old  
  
Main female characters: Izumi/Zoe = 16 years old Sarah = 16 years old Serena = 16 years old Victoria = 16 years old Nicole = 16 years old  
  
The bell rang as the new students rushed into their homeroom class. Two identical black/blue hair guys with blues eyes took seats next to each other. Soon walked in a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing goggles. He took the seat next to one of the identical faces. Lastly, came in a big boy with brown hair who sat next to the other identical face.  
  
"Hi, I am Takuya." The boy wearing a bandana turned around and replied.  
  
"Hello, I am Kouji."  
  
"And I am Kouichi."  
  
"Hey, you two look alike..." Said the big boy with an amazed face.  
  
"Probably because we're twins." Said Kouji and Kouichi together.  
  
"Oh, no wonder. I'm Junpei, just call me J. P."  
  
"Hi." The three boys said in unison.  
  
All of a sudden a male teacher comes in and slams the door shut causing everyone to close his or her mouths.  
  
"Hello class, welcome to grade 11. I am Mr. Yamasaki, your homeroom and chemistry teacher. I do not tolerate rule breakers and class clowns in my class. Around the end of the year, I reward the best class of the house (four classes in one house) with a special trip. But, you'll have to earn it."  
  
"What a weird teacher. Doesn't his glasses look geeky?" Joked Takuya to Kouji while staring at the large round; thick black rimmed glasses that Mr. Yamasaki was wearing.  
  
"Those are the ugliest glasses ever. I wonder... did he make them by himself" Said Kouji laughing.  
  
"Hey you, with the bandana, did I say something that was funny?" Said Mr. Yamasaki staring straight at Kouji causing Kouji to turn red from the embarrassment and quickly said "No sir... um. I mean no Mr. Yamasaki."  
  
"Just to inform you and the class, I had been teaching at Carlton High for 10 years and I know what kids like you can do." Said Mr. Yamasaki eyeing Kouji until there was a knock on his door. He went to get it and came back with the attendance folder. The class started talking loudly. "Okay class settle down! It's so loud in here that I can't even hear myself think!"  
  
"I never knew that he thinks." Said Takuya to the other three boys. Unfortunately, he said it too loudly.  
  
"Excuse me goggle boy, did I just hear you say something?"  
  
"Of course not because I didn't say anything." Replied the nervous and chuckling Takuya.  
  
"I'll be watching you goggle boy. Now I need it extremely quiet so I can do the attendance. When you hear your name being call say here." Said the already annoyed Mr. Yamasaki.  
  
"David Damiaka."  
  
"Here." Replied a black hair and black eyes guy.  
  
"Stephen Hida."  
  
"Here." Responded a brunette guy with brown eyes.  
  
"Sarah Ishisi."  
  
"Here." Answered a long brown hair girl with blue eyes.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh, it's goggle boy," Laughed Mr. Yamasaki. "Kouichi Minamoto."  
  
"Here"  
  
"Kouji Minamoto."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
" Izumi Orimoto, Izumi Orimoto. Okay then , I'll just mark her absent." Said Mr. Yamasaki looking for his pencil.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled a blond girl with blue eyes charging through the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Yamasaki, I woke up late today and then I got lost. Am I late?" Said the girl whose out of breath by now.  
  
"Izumi Orimoto?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Remember me? It's Uncle Ben Yamasaki."  
  
"Uncle Ben? Oh my god! You changed a lot since the last time you visited me in Italy."  
  
"Take a seat, I got to finish taking attendance," Said Mr. Yamasaki "Junpei Shibayama."  
  
"Right here. Call me J. P."  
  
"Zack Soushi."  
  
"Right here." Said a blonde with blue eyes.  
  
"Serena Tamshi."  
  
"Here." Said a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Nicole Wasaki."  
  
"Here." Said a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Lastly, Victoria Yaksi."  
  
"Here." Replied a girl with a screechy voice. The voice came from a girl with highlighted brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Now that the attendance is done. I want everyone to stand on that side," Said Mr. Yamasaki pointing at the wall near the door. "I'm giving you assigned seats, but first please quieting make friends while I make the seating chart."  
  
"Is he kidding? Assign seats? We're in High School not first grade." Said Kouji laughing to his friends (Kouichi, Takuya, J. P).  
  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you guys to respect your teachers?" Said the annoyed Izumi. The boys looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry for their rudeness, boys like them are always joking around, however, I'm not. Anyway, I'm J. P."  
  
"Hello, I'm Izumi but everyone calls me Zoe." Said Zoe smiling at the blushing J. P.  
  
"Can we call you teacher's pet or how about teacher's niece because Zoe just doesn't match you." Joked Takuya while the others -except J. P- laughed.  
  
"Hmph, and what would you like to be called? Mr. Goggle Boy or how about Mr. Dumb ass?" Said Zoe and kicked him hard on the leg.  
  
"Ouch! Man, for such a scrawny girl, you sure can kick hard!"  
  
"Be careful Takuya, she's not only scrawny she's feisty too." Said Kouji laughing at the sight of his injured friend.  
  
"Maybe you should be careful too!" Yelled Zoe and slapped him right across his face and adding a kick. Then she turned around to see the wounded Takuya on the ground and laughed. Then she turned around to look at the now injured Kouji and saw Kouichi standing right in front of her with a sweat drop. Mistaking him as Kouji, she slaps him and kicks him hard saying "I guess my slap and kick before wasn't hard enough." When she looked down, she noticed two almost identical red faces looking at her. "Oh my god! You guys are twins. I'm so sorry for hitting you before." Apologized Zoe.  
  
"It's okay, I'm alright." Replied the nice Kouichi.  
  
"How come you're so nice and he's just plain rude?" Zoe joked.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here, I can hear you."  
  
"Well, it was meant to be heard." Responded Zoe proudly.  
  
"Finished! Finally! Everyone be quiet, when I call your name please sit down on the set that I'm going to tell you. Izumi, sit on the first desk to the right of the first table. Kouji sit next to her. "Oh Great." Sighed Zoe. Next to Kouji will be Nicole, then Kouichi and Serena. Across Izumi, I want J. P to sit there and then Sarah, Takuya, Victoria, and the last seat will remain empty. (If you can't visualize it, imagine Zoe sitting next to Kouji with J. P across, the other characters sat on the other table). Mr. Yamasaki goes on to the next two tables and told each student their assigned seats. After he finished he gave out a copy of their schedule and a copy of all the materials needed for chemistry class. The bell rang right after he completed passing out the material list. "Students that was the bell, go to your next class, which should be 4th period."  
  
"Zoe!" Zoe turned around to see two girls -about an inch shorter then her- walking towards her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah."  
  
"Hi, and I'm Serena."  
  
"Hello, I'm Zoe nice to meet you." Said the polite Zoe.  
  
"We thought that since you are new to this school, we could be friends." Said the sincere Sarah.  
  
"Thanks. I never knew making friends would be this easy. I was worried for a sec," Said Zoe happily. "Well, um are there any warnings I should know?"  
  
"Just one," Answered back Serena. "Remember Victoria and Nicole?"  
  
"Yea, what about them?"  
  
"Well, they're bitches and if you mess with them, they'll try to ruin your life. They're snobs, thinking they're all pretty and rich." Whispered Serena.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." Zoe said and they walked together to their next class, which is Math.  
  
-Math-  
  
"Everyone please come in and choose a seat to sit in." Said the teacher.  
  
"At least she doesn't give assign seats." Said Kouji to Kouichi who already sat down next to Takuya and J. P. "I know right," Said Kouichi "She seems pretty nice."  
  
Zoe took a seat in between Sarah and Serena. They were directly behind Victoria and Nicole.  
  
"Welcome to my class. I am Ms. Fernul, your math teacher." Said Ms. Fernul "In my class you can sit anywhere you want just don't cause any trouble for me." By the time she finished the bell rang. Zoe looked at her schedule and groaned. " Language Arts is next. I hate Language Arts." Zoe said and groaned once more. Sarah and Serena laughed at the complaint that just came out of Zoe's mouth.  
  
-Language Arts-  
  
Once they reached there, everyone had to stand against the wall while the teacher assigned seats. Zoe, hating Language Arts, started daydreaming.  
  
"Blonde! No daydreaming in my class." Yelled the teacher as he walked toward his desk. "Hey, the teacher's talking to you." Said Kouji and pushed her a little to wake her up from her daydream. "What happened?" Zoe asked totally clueless. "You dozed off." Whispered Serena. Zoe's face turned red and was so embarrassed. "Sit up there," Said the teacher pointing at the seat up front. "I will have no daydreamers in my class and you sit next to her." He said telling Kouji to sit next Zoe.  
  
As everyone sat, Takuya ended up being behind Nicole who was behind Kouji with Kouichi besides her and J. P. Behind Kouichi was Sarah. Serena sat on the other side of ZOe. Victoria sat on the other side of Takuya.  
  
"Now since we are all sitting. My name is Mr. Aiwa. I am your L. A teacher. For your first assignment, I want each of you to introduce yourselves to the people on your table.  
  
-Zoe, Kouji, and Serena's Conversation-  
  
"Umm. I'll go first . Hi, I'm Izumi Orimoto and I just recently moved here from Italy. I'm in the cheerleading group and the track team."  
  
"A cheerleader? Who would had thought!" Laughed Kouji loudly. Zoe got so annoyed and stepped on his shoes causing Kouji to yell.  
  
"You two, NO FOOTSIES." Said Mr. Aiwa.  
  
"Anyway, lets continue, I'm Serena Tamshi. I like social studies and I am in the school's volleyball team."  
  
"At least volleyball is more productive than cheerleading." Kouji teased.  
  
"Why, it sounds as if you're jealous... What do you do? Nothing?" Said Zoe defending herself.  
  
"I do a lot of stuff," Said Kouji proudly. Zoe looked at Mr. Aiwa and luckily he was busy therefore she kicked him harder.  
  
"Are you guys finished because if you are, I have another assignment for you to do." Said Mr. Aiwa.  
  
"No, Kouji didn't go yet." Replied Zoe  
  
"Well, then what are you waiting for? Start."  
  
"Yes sir." Said Kouji fearfully.  
  
"This isn't the army, just call ms Mr. Aiwa." Everyone in the class started laughing at Kouji, especially Zoe who continued laughing. Kouji glared at her, she stopped for a sec and started laughing again  
  
"Shut up already. I have to 'introduce' myself," Said Kouji mocking Zoe. "I'm Kouji Minamoto. I don't take Cheerleading lessons but I do take karate and football practices."  
  
"You! Football! I thought only buff people are eligible for the football team." Said Zoe.  
  
"What! You don't think I'm buff? I'm freakin' 6'1" and I have a lot of muscles. You want to see?"  
  
"Umm.. No Because there's nothing to see." Then the bell rang.  
  
-Social Studies-  
  
During social studies the girls -Zoe, Sarah, Serena, Nicole, and Victoria- had to sit together on one table and the other table consisted of Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, J. P, Stephen, David, and Zack. After Social Studies, school was over and Zoe walked with her two new friends through the front doors and departed.  
  
-Zoe's House-  
  
Zoe walked home since she didn't want a limo to pick her up. She stopped at a huge mansion and walked in. She walked through the big doors and went up stairs to her purple room. There she laid down on her bed when she noticed a note on her computer and it said:  
  
At 7:00pm I want you to get dress and a limo will bring you to our staff party, they all want to meet you! Don't worry! It won't be boring, there are boys and girls your age there.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad. P. S I bought you a light purple dress, nana will give it to you. Love You. 


	2. Chapter Two

Carlton High Ch.2  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this Chapter and please review :-) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
-The Party-  
  
After reading the note, Zoe went online. Just when she was about to close the computer her nana barged in holding the expensive long spaghetti strap dress, which was in a beautiful shade of purple.  
  
"Here's your dress, start getting ready."  
  
"Nana, it's only 5:45pm, the party is at 7:00pm." Complained Zoe.  
  
"By the time you finish getting ready, there will not be enough time for the 20 minutes drive there." Said nana.  
  
"Okay fine." Said Zoe. At 6:15pm she finished applying her makeup and her hair was in a ponytail. It took her 5 minutes to find the perfect purse to go along the dress and 10 more minutes were lost due to her putting on the sophisticated high heels. She walked down the stairs and out the doors, there was her limo waiting for her, she got in and her drive began.  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
Zoe looked at her watch and it was 6:53pm. For once I'm actually early Zoe thought. She walked into the party and almost all the college boys there stared at her. She felt uncomfortable so she waked quickly to her parents; coincidently she bumped into a tall hunk.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Zoe looked up and surprising saw Kouji. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Zoe? I'm here with my dad and mom, you?" Asked the confused Kouji.  
  
"I'm here also because of my parents," Zoe replied looking at the direction of her parents. "There they are."  
  
"You mean Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto are your parents?"  
  
"Yea who else... where are your parents." "I see them; they're the ones coming right now." Said Kouji showing Zoe who his parents are.  
  
"Hello Kouji, is that your friend?" Asked Mrs. Minamoto hoping that he'll say no, that's my girlfriend. Mrs. Minamoto could tell that Zoe is beautiful and wealthy, the only thing she didn't know was whether or not she has manners.  
  
"Oh...her, she's a classmate from school."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Minamoto and Mrs. Minamoto." Said the awfully polite Zoe.  
  
"Nice to meet you too... uhh." Said Mr. Minamoto.  
  
"I'm Izumi Orimoto."  
  
"Oh you are," Said Mrs. Minamoto happily. "Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, they are over there." Said Zoe waving to her parents.  
  
"Your parents are wonderful!," Said Mrs. Minamoto. "We help each other out, event though it is two separate Companies."  
  
"I never knew that," Zoe replied. "Well, excuse me but I'm going head over there now."  
  
"Kouji walk her over." Whispered Mrs. Minamoto.  
  
"Give her a compliment." Added Mr. Minamoto.  
  
"Okay," Said an annoyed Kouji. "Zoe wait up!" Zoe turned around and saw Kouji running towards her. "My mom wants me to walk you over and did I mention that you look nice tonight because you do." Said Kouji with a smile.  
  
"Thanks... are you okay? because your all nice now." Teased Zoe.  
  
"I have to be nice, my parents as well as yours are here," Said Kouji. "I'm just joking, I'm always nice."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Zoe?" Said a blond guy walking towards her and Kouji. "Hey, it is you... and Kouji... who would had thought you'd be here." Said the blond  
  
"Hi Zack. I'm only here for my parents. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to talk to my parents. Bye." Said Zoe heading off already.  
  
"I'll walk you over."  
  
"Too bad, I'm walking her already," Said Kouji who now walked right next to her and put his arms around her shoulder. "Sorry bud but I got here first." Kouji said and smiled at Zoe, who smiled back. Zack glared at Kouji "I'll see you around Zoe." And he left.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Said Kouji putting his arms back by his sides. They had now reached MR. and Mrs. Orimoto.  
  
"Hi Sugar pie, I see you hade already met Kouji." Said Zoe's father.  
  
"He goes to Carlton High, he's in my class."  
  
"Hello Mr. Oriomoto, hello Mrs. Orimoto."  
  
"He's a good handsome boy." Said Zoe's mother hinting at Zoe who realized what her mother was trying to do and made a "family glare".  
  
"Thanks." Said Kouji blushing.  
  
"Oh my," Said Mr. Orimoto looking at his diamonded watch. "It's 8:30, Zoe you got to go home, school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay dad." Zoe Said and waved goodbye to her parents. Zoe started to walk to the door and Kouji decided to walk with her since he was going to leave anyway. They walked together and left into two separate limos.  
  
-Kouichi and Kouji's house- (Since their parents aren't together anymore, the dad bought a house for Kouji and Kouichi to live in together, with maids and butlers every weekend. On the weekdays they rotate, one week Kouji will be with his mother while Kouichi will be with his father and vice versa)  
  
The limo that Kouji was in stopped at a humongous mansion. He walked in and saw his brother sitting on the couch watching a show.  
  
"Was it boring?" Asked Kouichi who hardly attend his father's parties.  
  
"Kind of, but guess who I saw there."  
  
"Who? Who can you see there?" Asked Kouichi thinking hard.  
  
"I saw Zoe and the jerk Zack."  
  
"What?! What were they doing there?" Said Kouichi surprised.  
  
"Parents too." Said Kouji. They laughed and Kouji joined Kouichi on the couch watching till 11:30pm. They were going to watch longer but their nana made them both go to sleep.  
  
-Tomorrow (Friday)-  
  
Beep Beep Beep. Zoe grunted and closed her alarm clock. She stood up and opened the television to check the degrees. It was 72 degrees Fahrenheit. She walked to her closet and took out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she finished everything necessary for getting ready, she walked down stairs to eat breakfast. She ate an egg and bacon mcmuffin with a glass of milk, when she finished eating she wore her shoes and started walking to school. Halfway there she unluckily saw Zack walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Zoe," Said Zack. "Heading to school?"  
  
"Hi Zack." Said Zoe.  
  
"Can I walk with you?"  
  
"Yes sure why not." Answered Zoe.  
  
"I can not believe that I saw you there yesterday night."  
  
"There? Oh you mean at the party... I only went because my parents wanted me to."  
  
"Zoe...do you know how perfect you are?" Zack said while looking straight at her.  
  
"Perfect? Not me." She said and started to feel uneasy at the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Very, I mean you are beautiful, nice, smart, and you are also rich. My parents would really approve of you if you were my girlfriend," HE said hinting to her. "You know that if you were my girlfriend, you will be the only one they'd actually approve of." He said  
  
"Well, you only know me for two days, you can not actually tell if I'm the one you would want." Said Zoe hoping for the school to appear. Fortunately, what she was hoping for did appeared and she left him to greet her friends.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Sarah worried since she heard rumors of how dangerous Zack can be.  
  
"It was nothing, he just walked me to school."  
  
"Okay then." And they walked to homeroom.  
  
The day passed by extremely slow and when the bell rang almost everyone zoomed out. Zoe walked with Serena and Sarah discussing about the time they should meet at staples tomorrow when Victoria and Nicole came up to Zoe.  
  
"Hi Zoe, I want to congratulate you for making the cheerleader team and we made it too." Said Nicole with a big plastic smile.  
  
"Thanks and congratulations to you too."  
  
"Now that you are 'in', you can not hang around poor people," Said Victoria looking at Sarah with disgust. "You know why? Because it makes you look poorer than you already are and that will ruin your reputation which will ruin all the members' reputation in the team." ( Serena, Sarah, Zoe are richer than them)  
  
"Poor? Us? Well if you say so." Said Serena.  
  
"And what are you? Tremendously rich? Asked Zoe exaggerating the word tremendously.  
  
"Yea and I'm proud of it too." Said Nicole.  
  
"Good for you snobby bitch." Said the very annoyed Sarah.  
  
"Snob! Che called you a snob!" Said Victoria. "Snobby Bitch?! That doesn't mean anything to me because words won't break me into pieces." Nicole said and they walked away. She stopped suddenly, turned around and said to Zoe "Tomorrow's Cheerleading practice at the school at 5:45pm. The captain wants to observe you, even though I don't understand that. You're so ugly and poor, I bet no one would want you cheering them."  
  
"You mean you are not the captain!" Said Zoe pretending to be surprised. "With all that money you have, I thought you would pay the school to make you captain." Nicole was surprised at the remark and added in "I like your t-shirt, where did you get it? At the dumpster?" And they continued walking away.  
  
"OH MY GOD! They are such bitches! I just want to strangle her neck and sew her mouth so she can not talk about people who are not in her 'stats'"  
  
"Strangle who?" Asked Kouji behind her with his friends.  
  
"Hi guys." The girls all said at the same time.  
  
"Are you girls okay?" Asked Takuya.  
  
"Yes, why?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"Because you guys look so mad." Takuya said.  
  
"Don't ask." Said Serena.  
  
"Hey you girls want to come with us to staples tomorrow?" Asked Kouichi. The girls exchanged looks and finally agreed to go.  
  
-Staples (11:00pm)-  
  
Sarah's limo stopped a block away from Staples. She got out and walked (Only Serena and Zoe know that she's rich, she does not want people to know that she is rich). Once she reached there, she only saw Takuya.  
  
"Hello, no one came yet?"  
  
"Nope. Fortunately for me you came," Said Takuya smiling one of his cute smiles which made Sarah head over heels. "I have company now." Sarah smiled and they engaged into a long conversation until Kouichi and Kouji came.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked the curious Kouichi. "Nothing much... the past." Replied Takuya. Sarsh soon noticed that she was surrounded by boys. It gave her a flash back of how boys would surround her and ask her out. Then on the dates she would lie about being poor (to find a guy who doesn't care if she's rich) and they would suddenly lose interest in her even though she is still pretty (She also lied to them that she is poor, but they still hang out with her which proves to her that they are not arrogant and rapacious). Soon Serena and Zoe came and they started to shop. After two hours of browsing the aisles with six carts, (each had an individual cart) they waited in line to pay. When it was Sarah's turn, Takuya offered to pay for her (everyone was outside waiting for them) but she denied it, thinking how sweet he actually is. She gave the clerk her Credit Card.  
  
"You have a Credit Card?" Asked Takuya surprised.  
  
"I know I'm poor but I have at least one." She said.  
  
"On I'm sorry if you misunderstood me before." Apologized Takuya.  
  
"No it's alright." She said and smiled sweetly. Man she's gorgeous Takuya thought. They walked through the automatic doors and saw everyone just standing there and waiting.  
  
"It's only 1:00pm," Zoe said looking at her watch. "Do you guys want to catch a movie?"  
  
"Yea, but what about our stuff?" Asked Sarah.  
  
"We'll go home first, then meet up at the theater at 2:00pm," Zoe said. "Fine with everyone?"  
  
"Yea." They all said.  
  
-At the Theater-  
  
"What are we going to watch?" Asked Kouji looking at the list of all the movies that is showing at 2:08.  
  
"Hmmm... how about an action/adventure movie?" Suggested Zoe. "Everyone agree?" Everyone except Kouichi and Serena agreed, therefore they went to watch a romance/horror movie.  
  
"AAHHH!!!!!" Yelled Serena gripping hard on Kouichi's hand. "Oh lord, that was so scary."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea sure go ahead." Said Serena.  
  
"If you are so afraid of horror movies then how come you wanted to watch this?"  
  
"I hate scary movies but I love the romance in them." Replied Serena. Out of nowhere an ugly monster appeared on the big screen causing Serena to put her face into Kouichi's arms and gripped his hands harder.  
  
"Is it over yet?"  
  
"Yea it is." Said Kouichi blushing. When Serena turned back to the direction of the screen, she realized that her hands were gripping onto his and she released it.  
  
"Sorry." She said blushing  
  
"It's okay." Said Kouichi who was still hot and red from blushing. Thank god it's dark in here thought Kouichi. Then the movies finished they all met up again and walked to get lunch at a fancy cafe nearby. The boys -being a gentlemen- went to order and pay for their food. Sitting at a table set for six, the girls stopped talking when they realized that Zack, David, and Stephen came closer and sat on the three unoccupied seats.  
  
"Hello girls." Said the perverted Stephen eyeing Serena.  
  
"Who might these three young beautiful ladies be waiting for on a Saturday afternoon?" Asked Zack thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
"Oh where are waiting for the guys, they are ordering for us right now." Said Zoe. When Zack heard guys, three boys appeared in his head and they are Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya. He felt a jealous rage growing in him but told himself to control it.  
  
"Hello Sarah, still as beautiful as ever, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Asked David. (He also thinks she is poor but he still likes her because he has money and she is beautiful, all he cares about are the looks.)  
  
"Hello no!" Said Sarah who was pretty use to saying that to him.  
  
"David, she just turned you down badly and did you know that that wasn't the first time either?" Said Stephen obviously making fun of David and Stephen burst into laughter. "Shut up!" Said David a little embarrassed and he smacked Stephen on the head.  
  
"Do not mind those morons there," Said Zack making the girls giggle a little. "Tell me, who are you specifically waiting for?" Zack said hoping it is not the three boys.  
  
"Here they come." Said Serena looking at the direction of the three boys coming towards them with trays of food. Zack turned around and glared at the approaching three boys, they too glared back. When they reached the table, they placed the trays on the table and waited for the boys to leave.  
  
"Well boys it's time to leave." Said Zack. "I will see you around." Said Zack smiling at Zoe who forced a smile back.  
  
"Bye Sarah." Said David.  
  
"Bye Serena." Stephen said smiling. The girls ignored them and looked at the other three boys who had already by now sat down.  
  
"That was weird." Said Sarah.  
  
"Why were they here?" Asked the boys in unison.  
  
"I have no clue." Said Zoe and they ate their lunch talking about celebrities. After a while, Zoe looked at her watch and was surprised that it was 5:15pm already.  
  
"I got to go to cheerleading practice at the school, it starts at 5:45."  
  
"I also have soccer practice at the school. Don't you have football practice and don't you have basketball practice?" Asked Takuya.  
  
"Yea and it starts at 5:45 also." Said Kouji.  
  
"Do you guys ever pay attention to the school?" Asked Sarah in a joking way. "Everyone in a team has practice every Saturday at 5:45pm."  
  
"Well that makes it better, we can all go together." Said the awfully cheery Zoe. They walked to the yard and saw lots of people there already. The basketball and volleyball practice took place inside of the gym, therefore Kouichi and Serena went in together. The four of them just stood there and looked for their location. Then suddenly Nicole pooped in front of Kouji and said "Hi Kouji! What sport do you play?" Hoping that it was a sport she would be cheering on so she can personalize a cheer for him.  
  
"Uhh... Hello Nicole I didn't see you." Said Kouji looking at Nicole who had a big smile on. "I play football." What a weird girl thought Kouji.  
  
"Great!." Said Nicole already thinking of a cheer to put on. "Oh HI Zoe I didn't see you. Cheerleading practice is over this way and the Captain is waiting." Nicole said bringing Zoe to the location.  
  
-Cheerleading Practice-  
  
"So you are new in this school?" Asked the Captain.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Hmm." Said the Captain observing Zoe. "You have the looks and the body. The only thing I do not know is if you have the moves, show me something." Said the Captain who just finished circling her. "Okay." Replied Zoe obediently. Zoe walked to another side. There she did a lot of front and back flips, cartwheels, and she finally ended it in a banana split. Everyone except Nicole and Victoria, who were so surprised, clapped and whistled. Whoa she's good thought Kouji and looked at her then turned away because he heard the whistle which meant the football team coach had arrived.  
  
"That was pure talent." The Captain said with a huge smile on.  
  
"Thanks." Said Zoe. Nicole and Victoria felt so jealous because no one hardly gets good compliments from the Captain.. They continued their cheers as the football, soccer, and tennis teams practiced. Everyone had fun and didn't realize that it was getting late. After the practices where over, the six of them met up again.  
  
"I'm sweating so much!" Said Sarah with a sense of humor in her voice.  
  
"You are hardly sweating compared to me!" Replied Takuya flipping his shirt up and down which caused a lot of girls stare.  
  
"I'm going to walk to the stand and buy water." Said Sarah. "Does anyone want me to help them buy one?"  
  
"Don't waste all the energy you have left to walk there." Said Takuya pointing at the faraway stand. "Here." Takuya said handing her his water bottle.  
  
"It's okay, I can walk." Said Sarah who didn't really want to drink from the bottle that Takuya just drank from.  
  
"Come on, we are friends and I don't have germs." Said Takuya. "I'm very clean." Takuya said with a nice handsome Smile on.  
  
Sarah looked at the stand and decided not to walk since it is far. She took Takuya's bottle and smiled at him. She looked at the water bottle once more and drank the water. Victoria saw everything and jealously filled up her body. She walked to Takuya and made a thirsty look.  
  
"Takuya can I drink some water from your bottle?" Asked Victoria. "I'm dehydrated!." Asked Victoria with a pleading look. Sarah handed Takuya back his water bottle. Takuya took it and gulped down the remaining water. "Sorry no more left." Said Takuya smiling. "But I see a stand over there that sells water bottles." Sarah liked how he turned Victoria down.  
  
"Okay. then." She said sweetly at Takuya and glared at Sarah.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Said Sarah.  
  
"She just does not like the fact that you are receiving more attention from me than her." Said Takuya smiling his 'to-die-for' smile which made Sarah really red. Ring Ring Ring "Hello." Said Zoe talking on her cell phone.  
  
"Zoe! it's 7:15pm! You said practice ends at 7:00! Where are you?" Yelled the worried and mad Mr. Orimoto. Zoe listened with the cell phone about an inch away from her ear which made the whole group laugh.  
  
"Sorry dad! I was having fun and lost track of time, I'm coming right now."  
  
"You need me to send a limo over?"  
  
"Yea sure." Zoe said. "Thanks dad, Bye."  
  
"You have a very strict father." Said Kouji surprised.  
  
"Yea, I am his only daughter." Zoe said with a laugh. Ring Ring Ring  
  
"Oh lord. It's my dad now." Said Sarah and the whole group laughed. Sarah picked up the cell phone and when she hanged up she said. "I got to go. Bye guys, see you on Monday."  
  
"Do you need someone to drive you home?" Asked Takuya.  
  
"No I will be alright." Said Sarah and she left. Seconds after she left everyone departed. Sarah looked behind her to see if anyone of them were walking her way. She saw no one and then heard a beep. She looked at the direction where the noise was coming from and saw her limo there waiting for her. She got in and opened the radio. When she arrived home, she walked straight to her massive orange room. She flopped down on her bed and flipped through the channels of her flat screen t. v. Knock Knock Knock and in came her nana who is like her second mother.  
  
"Hey nana."  
  
"Well hello young lady. You mom and dad wants you to join them for dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh and they brought friends."  
  
"Friends?" Sarah asked and quietly left her room with nana trailing behind her. She walked to the bridge (the bridge is in her house. One side brings you to a staircase going down to the living room. The other side brings you to a staircase going to the dining room.) and looked down. Surprisingly she saw Takuya and his family. He must not know that I'm rich thought Sarah.  
  
"Ummm Nana. Can you tell my mom that I'm not hungry. I just ate with my friends before."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay then." And nana left to deliver the message to Mr. and Mrs. Ishisi. Sarah walked back to her room and watched t. v until she dozed off to sleep.  
  
-Sunday-  
  
Serena woke up at 10:00am and took a shower. By the time it was 10:30am she finished and got dressed in a long jean dress with a sweater. She walked downstairs and looked for her mother but could not find her.  
  
"Where is my mom?" Serena asked one of her butlers.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Tamshi went to do something. She said that she will be back right away." Then they heard the door opened and in came Mrs. Tamshi. "Here she comes." Said the butler.  
  
"Oh sweetie you woke up already." Said Mrs. Tamshi.  
  
"Mom are we still going to buy my dress for Uncle Yang's wedding?"  
  
"Of course. A promise is a promise, lets get going." And they left for the mall in a limo.  
  
-The Mall-  
  
"Mom there's so many dresses to pick. I just cant seem to pick the right one." Said Serena looking at all the dresses there.  
  
"How about this one?" Said Mrs. Tamshi holding a long, spaghetti strap, silky, dark blue dress.  
  
"That one is nice." Said Serena touching the soft fabric of the dress.  
  
"Go try it on." Said Mrs. Tamshi handing her the dress. "I'll be there in a sec, I want to look around." So Serena went to the fitting room and into one of the stalls. She put on the dress which fitted perfectly. She came out of the stall and looked at herself in the big mirror.  
  
"Mom! Are you done?" Asked a guy who was waiting outside of the fitting room.  
  
"No, but come in anyway, it's not only for women." Said one of the ladies in the stall. The guy walked in and stopped when he saw Serena in the dress. She is so beautiful and gorgeous he thought.  
  
"That dress really fits you." He said. Serena looked for the guy who just gave her the compliment.  
  
"Thanks Kouichi. What are you doing here...in the dress section?" "My mom needs a dress for her party." Kouichi replied still staring at her slim body. Then the stall door opened and out came a lady in a red dress,  
  
"How does this look, son?"  
  
"Looks great mom." Kouichi said. Serena looked at her and smiled. Then she noticed her mom walking in. "Hello, nice to meet you Mrs. Minamoto." Said Serena and looked at her mom "Hello mom."  
  
"Actually it's Mrs. Kinbura." Said Kouichi's mom nicely. She then turned around to see who Serena's mom was.  
  
"Hello Serenity." Said Kouichi's mom.  
  
"Oh my god it's you, Katie!" Said Serena's mom. They hugged leaving Kouichi and Serena completely clueless.  
  
"Serena, meet my best friend from high school till now." Said Mrs. Tamshi.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kinbura."  
  
"Hello Serena." Said Kouichi's mom. "Meet my son, Kouichi."  
  
"Hello Kouichi, you look just like your mom."  
  
"Thanks." The parents talked on and on until it was time for them to leave. They said their good-byes and entered two different limos. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author's note: Please Review :-) 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry about my mistake with Kouichi's last name in the previous chapter :-) It's suppose to be Kimura. Also, I'm changing Kouji to Koji (The spelling). I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------Monday-  
  
Zoe woke up and got ready for school. When she finished, she walked out and went into her limo (She decided to use her limo instead of walking because she doesn't want to bump into Zack again. Her limo reached the school early, so she decided to look for Sarah and Serena. Moving through the big crowd of students, she finally reached up to Sarah, who looked so annoyed. Zoe looked at who she was with and saw David bothering her...like always.  
  
"Hello Zoe!" Said Sarah happily. "Thank god you came! David is soooo annoying!" She whispered to Zoe's ear.  
  
"Hey Zoe." Said David who smiled. "Are you girls talking about me?" He asked and gave Sarah a wink which made her frustrated.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!" Yelled the extremely pissed off Sarah. "David, try getting this through that thick skull of yours, I do not like you!"  
  
"Now you see, that does not matter. I like you and I can support you throughout your whole life." Said David. "You can use money, unlike your life now, you see? It's smart to date and eventually marry me."  
  
"David, it's either you are deaf or it's because your stupid." Said Zoe helping her friend out. She said it loudly which made a couple of people to stare at them. Koji and Takuya heard Zoe's loud words and walked over. "She does not like you!" Said Zoe enunciating each word clearly and slowly. She was a bit annoyed because David actually pretended to be deaf.  
  
"Hey... What's going on here?" Asked a confused Koji.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Minamoto." Said David. "Now, Sarah please try to reconsider this opportunity with me, David. Remember I have the looks, personality, and the money," After hearing that, Zoe starting laughing at David.  
  
"David, first of all you have no good looks and you personality sucks!. Lastly, even if you had all the money in the world, I wound not want a thing to do with you. I do not want you or your money! Now, do you understand?" (Sarah hates it when people think that money is all that matters". David grabbed both of her wrists and said "I don't care if you don't want me, I still want you." Before Sarah could say anything, Takuya pushed David which released David's grip on Sarah. "She doesn't like you, face it loser." Said Takuya.  
  
"I believe this is not you business either, Takuya!" He said. Then he looked at Sarah and said "At the end of this year, you will be mine." And he walked away.  
  
"You okay?" Asked the worried Takuya.  
  
"Yea, I'll survive." Sarah replied looking at her red wrists.  
  
"Be careful, you don't know what guys like him can do." Said Koji.  
  
"I agree, from now on, don't wander around the school by yourself and always walk with someone during school." Said Zoe  
  
"Thanks, all of you." Said Sarah. "Where's Kouichi?"  
  
"Oh, he's out sick." Koji said. "He caught a fever yesterday."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Serena who basically popped up from nowhere.  
  
"Yea, he will probably be back tomorrow."  
  
"That's good." Said Serena.  
  
"That's good?" Teased Sarah and Zoe.  
  
"What?! The sooner he gets better the better... so he won't have to miss school." Said Serena too quickly causing everyone to think something's going on between her and Kouichi.  
  
"Are you dating my brother?" Asked Koji eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"No! Where in the world would you think that?!"  
  
"If she's not dating him then she." Said Sarah. "Likes him!" Said Zoe finishing Sarah's sentence.  
  
"Kouichi and Serena sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Said Takuya. Before he could go on, Serena slapped him hard and said "Shut up Takuya."  
  
"Takuya, that is so old." Said the whole group. "Seriously, do you like him?" Zoe asked.  
  
"I like him... As a friend though nothing more."  
  
"Sure, we all believe you." Said Sarah smiling at her friend.  
  
"Whatever you say." Said an innocent Koji who was snickering in his mind.  
  
"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!!!!" And the bell rang. They walked into class and remained in their seats until the bell rang for first period.  
  
"Good morning class," Said Mr. Yamasaki. "Before we start class, I want to hand out your new and improved schedule. You guys will no longer be in the same classes, it is now mix classes so you can all 'meet new people'. This new schedule will start tomorrow therefore starting tomorrow, there will no longer be assigned seats. Also, you will still have the same teachers." After hearing the new changes the class burst with happiness. Mr. Yamasaki walked around the classroom passing out the schedules. "Since today is only the third day of school, you will obviously meet more of your different subject teachers." Mr. Yamasaki walked to his table and sat down. He looked at the attendance sheet, then looked around the classroom. "Is Kouichi here?"  
  
"Right here." Said a boy walking through the door with a note. Isn't he sick? Wondered Serena.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Minamoto."  
  
"Hello Mr. Yamasaki and it actually is Kimura, not Minamoto." Said Kouichi and sat down. Mr. Yamasaki gave him the new schedule and told Koji to explain to Kouichi some other time.  
  
"I thought you were sick bro."  
  
"The doctor said I'm fine now and it's always better to go to school." Said Kouichi. Soon the class was loud, everyone was having side conversations.  
  
"Okay class, be quiet!" Yelled Mr. Yamasaki. The side conversations suddenly stopped and the room was quiet once again. "This is better. Now that I'm done with the attendance, we will start our class. First, I'm going to distribute the science textbooks that will be needed for class work and homework." Mr. Yamasaki walked to the back of the room where the closets of textbooks were. "When you get your textbook please turn to page five and read up to page fifteen. Takuya and Koji, come up and help me hand out the textbooks." Said Mr. Yamasaki already starting at the first row of tables. Takuya and Koji walked to the back and started handing out the thick science textbooks. When everyone had a copy, everyone turned to page five and started reading the small letters. When they finished, Mr. Yamasaki walked to the blackboard and wrote in big letters: FIRST SCIENCE PROJECT OF THE YEAR. "Today I am introducing your first science project. This project is a two-person project and I had already picked the partners. The partners are Serena and Stephen,"  
  
"Yea!" Said Stephen loudly while Serena groaned.  
  
"Please no comments or I will change your partner." Said Mr. Yamasaki. "Sarah and Takuya, David and Victoria, Nicole and Zack, Zoe and Kouji, and Kouichi and Mandy." (Mandy Mish is another character in this story. She has red hair and green eyes) "J. P, your job is to make sure everyone is on the right track. Make sure everything is under control.  
  
"Okay Mr. Yamasaki." Said the disappointed J. P who wanted to be Zoe's partner.  
  
"I want everyone to take out a piece of paper and a pencil for notes on this project." Mr. Yamasaki said as everyone went into their schoolbags for a piece of paper and pencil. "You and your partner will do research on how much money is needed for one, two, three, or four children. I will assign each of you a specific occupation and a number of kids. This project will be on a display board and one written report from both of you. I am going to hand out your rubric for this project and I want each of you to read it." Said Mr. Yamasaki.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- RUBRIC  
  
Project Name: How Much Money Will One, Two, Three, or Four Children Cost You.  
  
Project #: One  
  
Total Possible Grade: 100%  
  
Written Report  
  
Total Possible Grade:65%  
  
-Good flow [25 points]  
  
-Grammar (Spelling, punctuation, etc)[15 points]  
  
-Must have at least ten pages [5 points]  
  
-Front (Both names, subject class, date, and my name)  
  
and Back cover [3 points]  
  
-Accurate with your board [10points]  
  
-Bibliography [7points]  
  
Display Board  
  
Total Possible Grade: 35%  
  
-The order has to make sense (good flow from one piece to another) [15 points]  
  
-Attractive/looks nice [10 points]  
  
-Accurate with your report [10 points]  
  
Total Grade: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Zoe raised her hand and Mr. Yamasaki called on her. " When you said how much money is needed for x amount of children, does that include their food, clothing, etc?"  
  
"Of course, you will estimate how much your children spend and the estimation must make sense." Answered Mr. Yamasaki. "Now the assigning... Zoe you are a teacher and Kouji you are a doctor. Both of you have one children. Takuya you are a diplomat and Sarah you are a famous fashion designer. Both of you have three children. Serena and Stephen, both of you are accountants with one children. Kouichi you are a lawyer and Mandy you are a reporter. Both of you have two children. Zack you are a business worker and Nicole is a school nurse. Both of you have three children. David you are a advertisement writer and Victoria you are a store owner of a clothing store. Both of you have three children." Mr. Yamasaki said and the bell finally rang. Everyone hurriedly left the room.  
  
"Wife-ie!" Yelled Stephen as he ran to catch up with Serena. Oh great thought Serena.  
  
"Hell-o... Stephen"  
  
"Call me hubby." Stepehn said as he put his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. Behind them were Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi. (Zoe and Sarah is with Serena and Stephen). When Kouichi saw what Stephen did, he felt jealous and wondered what the feeling was and why.  
  
"Get off of me, Stephen." Said Serena who basically pushed him away.  
  
"Whatever you say Wife-ie." Said Stephen still smiling. "When do you want to start? How about tomorrow afternoon? Since it is Tuesday tomorrow, we get out early."  
  
"Yea sure... whatever." Said Serena. They all walked into math class. When Zoe got to the table on the window side, she looked for Sarah and Serena. They were nowhere in sight so she sat down. Unfortunately, Zack took the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Zoe." Said Zack looking at her which made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey." Said Zoe with a half smile.  
  
"You know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we should have been partners for the science project." Said Zack. "It would have been perfect."  
  
"Yea..." Said Zoe looking for anyone to come. Zack realized that she was looking for someone so he asked "Who are you looking for."  
  
"I'm looking for..." Said Zoe still looking for someone and she saw Koji. "Koji. Koji! come over here please." Zack was so disappointed when Zoe called Koji to come over. He walked over to her and wondered why she called him over.  
  
"Hello Zoe and Zack."  
  
"Hey Koji, I thought that we should discuss our plans for the science project." She said hinting with her eyes that said she didn't want to be near Zack.  
  
"We really should. Why don't we start over there." He pointed at the two empty seats across the room near Takuya and Kouichi. "It is easier to concentrate there."  
  
"Yea sure, see you later Zack." Said Zoe as she got up to walk with Koji. As they walked, Zoe was so happy that Zack did not do anything about her just leaving with Koji like that. Maybe he isn't so bad after all She thought.  
  
"Thanks back there." Said Zoe smiling a very sweet smile.  
  
"Anytime." Said Koji returning a smile. By now, they sat down and waved at Takuya and Kouichi.  
  
"Hey." Said Takuya and Kouichi.  
  
"Hey." Replied Koji and Zoe.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Serena?" Asked the worried Kouichi which made Zoe to think he might like Serena. "She was not here since the beginning of this period."  
  
"No... I wonder where she could be." Said Koji looking at them.  
  
"Speaking of Serena, where is Sarah?" Asked Zoe.  
  
"I have no clue." Said Takuya looking around the classroom. Suddenly the door opened and in came Serena and Sarah both carrying packages of paper.  
  
"Thanks girls. You many take a seat now." Said Ms. Fernul. Serena and Sarah put the papers on Ms. Fernul's desk and sat down near Zoe.  
  
"Good Morning class. I apologize for the late start today but the photo copier was jammed." Said Ms. Fernul picking up some of the packages of paper. "Our agenda for today and many this whole week, is to review last year math." Everyone in the class groaned.  
  
"But we all know it already." Said a student.  
  
"Well if you do, you should be able to do like that." Said Ms. Fernul snapping her fingers when she said like that. They all groaned again. She walked around the room, passing them out. The papers were in a packet with fifty review questions. Everyone groaned at the sight of the problems. "There are thirty minutes left of this period. Do what you can and finish it for Hw. I will collect it tomorrow and I will correct them." Everyone groaned once more. After thirty minutes, the bell rang and everyone quickly left class. Zoe walked with Koji. "So, when do you want to start the science project?" She asked.  
  
"How about... tonight, I will do research on how much a doctor earns per year and you can do research on how much a teacher earns per year."  
  
"Okay and we can meet tomorrow afternoon and research colleges. Fine with you?"  
  
"Yea, at my house?"  
  
"Yea sure." Answered Zoe as they walked to Spanish class.  
  
"Everyone please take a seat anywhere." Said a lady with a strong Spanish accent. When the class settled down, the lady introduced herself. "Good Morning class, I am Mrs. Morales, your Spanish teacher. A heads up would be to always be prepare for class assignments and pop quizzes. Everyone in here took Spanish last year right?"  
  
"Yes." Replied the whole class.  
  
"Well, today I want each of you to take out a piece of lined paper and a pen. Write at least one page in Spanish describing who you are." Everyone did as they were told and before they knew it the bell rang. "Please give me your paper and leave through the second door." Nicole walked right next to Koji. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." Replied Koji.  
  
"Lets compare our schedules to see if we are in any classes together."  
  
"I would but Mr. Aiwa right there and we got to get to class." Said Koji smiling which made Nicole weak on her knees.  
  
"Okay." She said dreamy. They walked into their La class.  
  
"Welcome back from your weekend, class. Today's assignment will be an essay. It should be at least five pages long and it will be due by the end of this week. The essay question is:" Said Mr. Aiwa walking towards the board and wrote "Should staying in high school be obligatory?" "This should be written in her essay notebooks and watch out for grammar." The whole class took out their essay notebooks and a pen. "One more thing, the heading should be like this:  
  
Your full name Date My name Subject class Essay Question:  
  
Everyone get start." The class did and the bell rang for lunch. Zoe, Serena, and Sarah walked to their new assigned lockers since the principal took out homeroom. Their lockers where right next to each other. They unlocked their lockers and left their belongings that were not needed for lunch. They walked down a flight of stairs into an awfully big cafeteria (the cafeteria looks like a food court in a mall but smaller with less stores). They went to a specific food store and bought what they wanted to eat. When they finished buying food, they looked for any free tables and unfortunately non were free. Luckily, they spotted Koji, Takuya, and Kouichi waving at them and gesturing them to sit at their table. So the three girls walked over and sat.  
  
"Hello girls." Said Takuya.  
  
"Hey." The three girls replied in unison. The six students started talking about the school sports teams when Mandy, Victoria, and Nicole walked towards them. Mandy walked behind Kouichi and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hello sweetie." Said Mandy sweetly which made Serena want to throw up. Mandy took the seat next to him, her arms now on his shoulders. Kouichi took her arms and placed it on her lap which made Mandy furious.  
  
"Hello Koji," Said Nicole. "Why are you eating with them." Nicole said making a disgusted face when she looked at Zoe, Sarah, and Serena. Zoe could tell who she meant when she said 'them' and she was annoyed at Nicole's rudeness towards her and her friends. "Hello Nicole." Zoe said which made Nicole stare at her. "You look awfully good today." She said in a way too sweet voice which meant she did not mean what she said.  
  
Not catching the weird tone in her voice she replied "Oh thanks." Zoe, Sarah, and Serena then smiled sweetly at her which made Nicole a little suspicious but ignored it.  
  
"Sarah, I have a question that I had been dying to ask." Said Victoria.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come you won't go out with David? I mean, he might be the only boy you will ever find."  
  
"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself." Said Takuya. Wait, what did I just say? How did that pop out? He thought at his sudden reply to Victoria.  
  
"Thanks Takuya, but I can defend myself," She said nicely to Takuya, then turned to face Victoria. "Why won't you go out with him? He does have his eyes on you."  
  
"Well, I don't have my eyes on him. I have mine on someone else," She said and smiled at Takuya. "Anyway, David may be the only boy that will turn your poor miserable life to a rich happy one. Take that path." Sarah looked at the cup of milk near her and grabbed it.  
  
"Won't you shut up?" Sarah said annoyed and poured the milk all over Victoria.  
  
"Whoa." The three boys said in unison.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! You bitch! What the f***! My clothes!!!! They are all ruined! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Said the mad Victoria who grabbed the closets soda and poured it all over Sarah. "Take that you bitch!" After Victoria poured soda on her, she grabbed Zoe's chocolate ice cream and smudged it all over Victoria's clear face. "Grrrrrrrrr." She said and was about to reach for someone's food when Nicole stopped her.  
  
"Stop," Said Nicole. "We would not want poor little Sarah to start crying to her mother." She motioned to Mandy to come along and the three of them left.  
  
"I'm not going to call my mom and make her go through all that trouble." Sarah said and looked at her friends.  
  
"But won't you be cold? That was ice cold soda." Said a worried Takuya.  
  
"There's only two more periods to go through, I can endure that."  
  
"I have a dress -not fancy- with me. You can borrow it."  
  
"Thanks, but it's your dress, probably to a fancy occasion." Said Sarah thankfully.  
  
"Oh no. I brought the dress in case I get all sweaty after cheerleading practice and that's cancel. You can borrow it." Said the sincere Zoe.  
  
"Thanks." Said Sarah and they walked to the bathroom.  
  
"So... That was weird." Said Takuya.  
  
"What was?" Asked Serena who stayed behind.  
  
"The little fight between Sarah and Victoria."  
  
"That was nothing. Sarah always stands up to anyone who insults her or people she cares about." Said Serena.  
  
"Oh." Said Takuya who felted as if he respects her more.  
  
"We're back." Said Zoe in a singing voice.  
  
"Why are you so cheery?" Asked Koji.  
  
"Well... I don't know. Why I can't?" She said jokingly.  
  
"Are you cold?" Asked Kouichi noticing Sarah shivering.  
  
"No." She said and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure," Said Zoe who had stopped her conversation with Koji and turned to look at Sarah. "That's my dress and I know hoe thin it is." (The dress is like a regular spring dress. Spaghetti strapped.)  
  
"Well, kind of but I'll survive through out this whole day."  
  
"Here have my jacket." Offered Takuya and he took it of to give it to her.  
  
"No it's alright. Besides you'll be cold."  
  
"No I'll be okay. Here." And Sarah took his jacket. She putted it on and smiled at Takuya who smiled back. Lunch finally ended. The remaining two periods of the day was boring and every time they switched classes, Victoria and some other Takuya lovers glared at the sight of Sarah wearing Takuya's coat. At 3:15pm, everyone left school. Sarah, Zoe, and Serena walked down one block to where all their limos waited. When they all departed, Sarah -sitting in her limo- realized that she was still wearing Takuya's jacket. When the limo reached her mansion, she ran through the doors and to her parents' room. There she looked for her dad's address book which will obviously have Mr. Kanbara and Mrs. Kanbara's address there. She finally found it and found Takuya's address. She ran to her room with the address book and took off Takuya's jacket, put on her sweater and ran out of the house, into her limo. She told her limo driver to stop a block away from this address as she handed him the address to read. After a short period of time, her limo reached a block away from Takuya's house. She walked up the block and reached a humongous house. She knocked on the doorbell and a butler answered.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you young lady?" Asked the nice butler.  
  
"I'm looking for Takuya Kanbara, is he here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you may come in and sit down on the couch while I go get him."  
  
"Thanks." And Sarah walked in and sat on the couch, Takuya's jacket still in her arms. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw Takuya half naked.  
  
"Sarah? Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was taking a shower." Said Takuya with his boxers on only and a towel around his neck. The amazed Sarah was staring at his buff body when she remembered why she was there for and quickly snapped out of it. "I came to return your jacket. Here." Sarah handed him his jacket.  
  
"Thanks, but you didn't need to go through all that trouble to come here, you could have given it to me tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I thought it would have been better. Got to go."  
  
"Wait. Why don't you stay here for dinner?"  
  
"My mom's probably cooking." Said Serena imagining her mom in the big kitchen cooking and smiled. Her mom would have been frustrated.  
  
"Want me to bring you back home?"  
  
"No it's alright. My lim- ... My limping uncle is waiting for me in my car, I have to bring him to his doctor's appointment." She said quickly surprised that she almost blew her cover and then noticed how lame her excuse was.  
  
"Okay..." Said the confused Takuya and walked with her to the door.  
  
"Bye See you tomorrow." They said to each other and Sarah left.  
  
That was weird. Her limping Uncle? Is she hiding something? Would she? Takuya thought. Never mind that, I got to do homework. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Authour's note- Like it so far? Hope you did . Please review :-) 


End file.
